fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Alice version)
Inside the castle, Prince Charming and Cinderella were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in ten years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Alice after she had arrived. Then O'Malley showed up and approached Charming. "Charming, there's something important I have to tell you." said O'Malley. "Not now, Thomas." said Charming, who was too much in a mood for what O'Malley had to say. Right now, Charming only cared about seeing his daughter. Then O'Malley said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Gideon!" said O'Malley. "Gideon? Oh yes, of course, Gideon. Why, where is the cat?" asked Charming. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said O'Malley. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Charming. O'Malley said, "But..." But O'Malley was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear the Grand Duke. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said the Grand Duke. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Mirage had succeeded in killing princess Alice, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Alice wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove had washed Alice and dressed her in a warm light blue T-shirt and matching pants. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Alice on, with a rose in her hand. The female Rescue Rangers knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Charming and Cinderella, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Gadget broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Tammy and Foxglove followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Mirage had won. But most of all, how will Charming and Cinderella react to this? "Poor King Charming and Queen Cinderella." Tammy said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Foxglove added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Gadget snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Foxglove, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Kitten awakens." said Gadget. They took what could be the last look of Alice forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Gadget spoke. "Come!" said Gadget, and she, Tammy, and Foxglove began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Alice fair, Blue of sapphires in your eyes Hair the color of the shining sun Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Alice, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Alice, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Peppo from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Foxglove noticed this and put Peppo right back to sleep. Gadget has now finally put Charming and Cinderella to sleep and has just put the spell on O'Malley. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Gideon. Seems he's fallen in love with some human girl." Gadget suddenly came to a halt when she heard what O'Malley had said. "Human girl?" said Gadget, as she quickly flew back to O'Malley and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Kitten, who was actually the human girl. Could Gideon have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The human girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Gadget, trying to keep him awake. "Just some human girl he met." said O'Malley sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Gadget. "Once upon...a dream!" O'Malley said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Kitten! Prince Gideon!" said Gadget, when she finally realized the truth. Kitten mentioned that she met the cat in Once upon a dream. So that means the cat she met was actually Prince Gideon. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Gadget. Then she, Tammy, and Foxglove flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Gideon was still riding through the wilderness with Robespierre under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Robespierre and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off, straightened his hat, and looked back at Robespierre. Robespierre gave him a wink, cheering him on. "Go on!" he said, "I'll be right here." Then Gideon easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Mirage's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Gideon was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for ten years. Gideon was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the gangster cats jumped at him and started to take him. Gideon struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more gangster cats kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Mirage smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Hunch screamed, as the gangster cats continued tying Gideon up and gagging him with a yellow cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Mirage appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Gideon's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a run-of-the-mill child, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Mirage, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the gangster cats and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the gangster cats carried Gideon out as Mirage continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the female Rescue Rangers were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Gideon was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Gideon's hat was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Gideon. "Mirage!" gasped the American girl mouse, the teenage girl squirrel, and the beautiful girl bat. "She's got Prince Gideon!" said Foxglove. Then Gadget knew where Mirage could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Gadget said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Tammy. Then Gadget's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Gadget, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs